1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically generating a corrected program inherited program, an automatic program generation apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for automatically generating a corrected program inherited program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic generation program for automatically generating a program according to designing information has ben developed. However, since it is rather difficult for the current automatic generation program to generate a program applicable as is, an automatically generated program is normally corrected for practical use. After the automatically generated program is corrected, the designing information is changed, and a program is automatically generated according to the changed designing information. Since the program is automatically generated with a corrected code ignored, the same correction has to be made again to the automatically generated program.
To solve the above described problem, there has been an automatic generation program developed to have a subsequent automatically generated program automatically inherit a corrected code.
However, to protect a corrected portion when a program is automatically generated, it is necessary to clearly describe the corrected portion in an automatic generation program so that the program can recognize it, thereby complicating a program correcting operation.
The present invention aims at automatically generating a corrected portion inherited program without describing a corrected portion of the program.
The method for automatically generating a corrected program inherited program according to the first embodiment of the present invention automatically generates a program which inherits the contents of the correction in the corrected program by retrieving a changed portion of the program based on the contents of a change in the designing information, and adding or deleting the retrieved changed portion to or from the corrected program obtained by correcting the automatically generated program.
The method for automatically generating a program according to the second embodiment of the present invention automatically generates a program which inherits the contents of the correction in the corrected program by storing old designing information and the latest designing information, retrieving a changed portion of the program based on the old designing information and the latest designing information, and adding or deleting the retrieved changed portion to or from the corrected program obtained by correcting the automatically generated program.
According to the first or second embodiment of the present invention, a corrected portion inherited program can be automatically generated by adding or deleting a changed portion to or from a corrected program obtained by correcting an automatically generated program after changing the designing information.
Therefore, since it is not necessary to clearly describe the corrected portion in the program, a corrected portion inherited program can be automatically generated without complicating the program correcting operation.
In addition, since a comment indicating the addition or deletion is added after or before a code added or deleted by a change in designing information, a portion changed in a program by the change in designing information can be easily detected.
Furthermore, when a corrected portion inherited program is generated, the contents of a design change, and the information about the number of a program line into or from which a code has been added or deleted, about the type of the code, etc are output as a log file. Accordingly, the user can be informed when the code was changed, and what type of code was changed.